Endless Wandering
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: A girl who wanted end her endless wandering in life. She had two choice: Suicide or revenge that had a price.


A hand slammed hard on the desk, startling the young girl, who had medium-length black hair, that was sitting in front of it.

The other girl, who looked slightly older than her, with long brown hair, smirked grimly. "So, princess Alyssa is writing another piece of shit she called story." She and her companions laughed.

Alyssa looked down, her dark brown eyes avoiding their gaze. "L-leave me alone..."

Instead of leaving Alyssa alone, the older girl snatched her notebook away from her reach. Alyssa desperately tried to get it back but to no avail. The older girl's sapphire eyes stared at her in amusement.

Her companions laughed while the girl kicked Alyssa from her stomach and sending her few feet away. Alyssa landed on the floor and desperately tried her best not to cry in front of them.

'No... I can't cry now... I can't cry now...'

Alyssa looked at them, tears escaped in her eyes. "Please, Jessica... give it back..."

Jessica opened her notebook and read the last part. She smiled. "And she didn't saw him left."

Jessica's companions laughed along with her while making Alyssa cried silently.

Jessica shook her head. "Wrong, wrong, wrong! It's "And she didn't see him leave"! Look how pathetic you construct sentences! Why do you waste your time writing shit that has many errors?!"

Alyssa curled on the floor while crying silently. "I... I tried my best... Please... give it back..."

Jessica yawned tiredly. She threw the notebook at Alyssa, hitting her on her head. "How lame. We wasted our breathe correcting her again. She never learn."

Jessica walked in her direction and kicked her stomach, making her bite her lower lip in pain. She continued walking while her companions followed her.

Alyssa stayed on the floor, crying silently. 'What did I do to deserved this? I... I never do bad things to them but... why? Am I really alone? Am I... going to live this cruel world alone? I wonder... if I deserved to die...'

With a sighed of sadness, Alyssa got up and sat on the floor. She looked at the window to see that it was still afternoon.

'I need to clean myself...'

* * *

Alyssa splashed some water to her and turned it off.

She looked at the mirror and observed herself.

'Why did she always do this to me? I did nothing bad to her, but why? Was it because... I live in a poor home? I'm an only child? I'm not good at everything?'

She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her face.

'How long will I wander to meet someone nice?'

She returned the handkerchief to her pocket and leave the girl's restroom.

* * *

Alyssa walked back to her home in silence. As she was walking, she scanned the surroundings around her.

It was quiet. There were few people around her but no one bothered to talk to her.

She stopped at the middle of the bridge and walked to the side of the bridge. She stared at her reflections from the water.

"I wonder if someone will love me? No... that will be impossible... I am weak... I am a fool... No one will love me... No one... I wandered all my life but..."

Group of girls walked past her while gossiping about the rumored website. This made her wonder if it's all true or not.

'Is Hell Correspondence real? Will that website send people who are cursed to Hell?'

* * *

"I can't sleep..."

Alyssa sat up from her bed and sighed. She checked the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

'Almost midnight...'

In a blink of an eye, she got off from her bed and turned on her laptop. Sighing in relief that there was still a connection, she typed down the website and waited.

When the digital clock read 12, she tried to open the website again.

A flame engulfed a portion of the black screen and a words appeared with a textbox underneath it.

_We will take revenge, on your behalf._

Alyssa was completely aware that she will also go to Hell if she used the Hell Correspondence for seeking revenge.

'But... no one will help me... I wonder if this website is true...'

Her hands were shaking while she typed down Jessica's name.

'I will go to Hell anyway... Please, let this website work...'

She pressed the button of her laptop, clicking the only button.

Alyssa watched the hourglass spin at the screen, hoping that it will work.

* * *

Somewhere far away, a girl, who had long black hair and clad in a black school-girl uniform, was sitting outside the dorm and quietly observing her view.

Inside the dorm, the old-styled computer flashed and a symbol appeared at the screen.

The old woman on the other room was busy spinning her sewing wheel and saw the computer. "Ai, you have a message, dear."

She stood up. "I'll be right there, Grandmother."

* * *

The door barged open revealing a woman with a worried face. "Alyssa!"

She ran to her side to see that she was sweating and her eyes filled with tears. Also, she was panting heavily.

She sat down beside her and hug her gently to comfort her. "It's alright, Alyssa. It's only a dream..."

As she rubbed her back to calm her down, Alyssa frowned sadly. 'This is going to be the last time I'll see her... because of killing myself... or going to Hell...'

Alyssa sniffed. "Mom..."

Her mom pulled away a little to look at her. "Yes, dear?"

Alyssa tried to control her fresh tears but to no avail. "I... I love you, mom."

'I wonder if... mom loves me back...'

Her mom smiled. "I love you too, Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled. It was more than enough to make her happy. 'Mom... I will miss you... I'm so sorry but... I'm not going to join you when you go to Heaven... I will fall to Hell...'

* * *

She walked to her room quietly, not thinking of anything...

...until Jessica showed up in front of her.

She looked up at Jessica, her eyes wide with fear. Jessica smiled grimly.

"Oh, you finally showed up. I've been waiting for you."

'Waiting for me? Waiting to use me again?'

Jessica smiled more because of the confused look on her face. "Follow me." She walked away.

'Should I follow her? If I don't... I'll get in trouble.'

With a sad sigh, Alyssa followed Jessica behind.

* * *

They arrived at the rooftop. Alyssa wandered at her surroundings, with feelings of doubt rushing in her chest.

"A-are we... allowed here?"

Jessica smirked, which brought a chill to her spine. She pointed her left index finger to her direction. "Can you walked over there?"

Alyssa looked at where she was pointing and back at her. "Um, sure..."

Alyssa walked quietly until she realized that she was at the edge of the building. Before she could turn around, Jessica shoved her hard, making her fall.

Jessica laughed evilly. "Now I finally get rid of you, bitch." She walked away.

As Alyssa was falling, she didn't realized the girl beside her who was staring at her with large crimson eyes.

'This is the end of me... Mother, I'm sorry...'

Her eyes closed for a long time, waiting for the end.

She didn't feel pain... nor she didn't stop thinking.

Alyssa opened her eyes to see that she was not falling anymore.

She was in a different place.

She scanned her surroundings to see the crimson sunset on her right and the tall tree at her back. In front of her was the girl clad in uniform.

Her face shows no emotion. "You summoned me."

'Summoned?'

Alyssa observed the girl and realized that she was talking to the rumored Hell Girl.

She gulped in fear. "Y-you're...?"

The girl's face didn't change. "My name is Ai." She held out her hand that was now holding a black, straw voodoo doll with a red thread tied around its neck.

Alyssa slowly walked towards her and took the doll. She looked at the doll for a few seconds and looked back at her.

Ai now looked at Alyssa. "If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from its neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell.'

The word "Hell" repeated in her mind. Alyssa scrutinized the doll, and looked back at Ai again.

"However..."

This made Alyssa gulped in fear.

"Once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell."

This sent heavy feelings in her heart.

"You will never know the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony, for all eternity."

'Wander...'

"And now, the decision rests with you."

When Alyssa blinked, she was at entrance of her school, perfectly safe.

'Am I... saved by... her?'

She looked up and saw that it was almost night. She took the doll out of her pocket and sighed.

'I live... only to wander... All my life... I'd always wander to find someone who will accept me... but to no avail...'

Her eyes focused on the thread around the neck of the doll.

'If I pulled the string... she will go in Hell... and I will soon follow... If I killed myself... I will still go to Hell...'

She pocketed the doll and walked back home.

* * *

"Hey, you bitch! Still alive?!"

This made Alyssa gasped and shiver in fear. Jessica found her alive.

She turned around slowly, her eyes wide with fear. She was there, few feet away from her. "J-J-Jessica! I... I n-never thought I will s-see you..."

Jessica glared deeply at her, which made her shrink as possible.

"J-Jessica-?"

Before Alyssa could talk to her as nice as she can, Jessica marched straight to her and slapped her right cheek. She let out a yelp and this made her lose her balance. She fell her on the ground, her right hand touching her right cheek to make the pain go away as possible.

Jessica was still not done. She kicked her stomach again, which made her scream in pain and lie on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Jessica smirked. "Like that? You're just an annoying bitch who suck at writing! And also, you are definitely no use! You're clumsy as hell!"

As Jessica continued to assault her with insults, Alyssa slowly placed her hand inside her pocket, holding the doll firmly in place.

'Jessica Barclay... we shall see each other in Hell!'

"Why am I wasting my time with a bitch like you, anyway?!" Jessica kicked her stomach one last time before she left her alone.

'Mom... I love you... I will miss you...'

Alyssa pulled the thread, a wave of wind picked up and carried the doll away until it disappears. She stayed on the floor, tears rolling down on her cheek.

"Your grievance shall be avenged."

* * *

Jessica was stomping her way to her home. "Stupid bitch still alive. How the hell did she managed to survive the fall?"

She didn't notice the hole on her direction. She continued to walk until her left foot landed on the hole, making her scream and fall in an unknown darkness.

When Jessica finally landed, she looked around from her surroundings. She could see nothing but darkness.

"Hello?!" She tried to call someone from the darkness to help her. But no one responded.

She stood up and runs straight. She was trying to find something that will help her escape.

As she was running, she looked back and forth and saw a small light.

She stopped running to catch her breath. "Finally... the exit! I'm free at last!"

After panting for a few minutes, she ran to the source of the light.

As she ran to the light, it became smaller and smaller until it was gone for good.

"No... No! This can't be happening!"

When Jessica blinked, she was now in a different place.

She was standing at the middle of the bridge. And the sun was setting in front of her.

Jessica sighed deeply. 'It was only a bad thought...'

She saw Alyssa standing at the other side of the bridge while staring into space.

'I can use her to fetch me some drinks for free.', she smirked.

"Hey Alyssa!"

No response.

Her brows furrowed. Now that bitch is ignoring her.

"Hey, you bitch! Deaf or something?!"

Still no response. Alyssa completely ignored Jessica and walked away without a word.

"Alyssa! I need help here!"

Alyssa didn't bother to turn around.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

Before Alyssa was out of her sight, Jessica ran charging to bump her. Before she could make contact with her, she suddenly tripped and fell to the floor.

She sat up and scream in pain. She saw that her right knee was bleeding heavily.

Many people laughed at her, criticizing her actions, which made her blood boil.

She tried her best to attract the people's attentions. "People, please, help me..."

No one had bothered to help her. They all continued to laugh.

This made Jessica snapped. "Alright, you shitty people! Laugh all you want! You all will go to Hell! Including that useless bitch Alyssa! I live in a perfect life, where everything is perfect, but you people ruined it! I am perfect, you all hear me?! Perfect!"

She tried to stand up but to no avail. "I have done no mistakes in my life! Killing Alyssa is the right thing to do! And telling you all to go to Hell is also right!"

The people only laughed at her statement. They never took her seriously, just like how she treated Alyssa.

The more she yell, the more the pain surged in her leg.

She turned her head to the left to see Ai standing close to her, wearing her black, flower-patterned kimono. She showed no signs of emotions.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh, damned soul, wallowing in your sin. Perhaps, it is time to die."

Jessica's eyes widened while the surroundings around her became dark. The flower pattern shot at her, making her lose unconsciousness.

* * *

Jessica gasped as she woke up. She was now in a different place. She scanned her surroundings to see paper lanterns floating on its surface and water around the surroundings. The sky was dark and hazy.

She finally realized that she was lying on a boat. She saw Ai pushing an our into the water.

"Who the hell are you?! Where are you taking me?!"

Ai never looked down at her and her expression never changed. "This is vengeance..."

"Vengeance?"

"...so I am to ferry you to Hell."

"No... you can't take me to Hell! I'm perfect! Take me back! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Alyssa woke up from the sound of the pouring rain. She blinked a few times and saw that she was in a different place.

The room was white.

She realized that she was lying on a hospital's bed.

'Who brought me here? I wonder if it's Mom...'

She lifted up the collar of her white hospital dress and saw the black flame mark in the middle of her chest.

It was the mark of her covenant with the Hell Girl... and the reminder of her fate.

'My wandering still never ends... am I going to wander endlessly?'

She closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

'Mom... I'm so sorry... I love you so much, mom.'


End file.
